


He's A Person

by dustygondola



Series: No Happy Endings [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I didnt mean to shove this all on raoul im sorry, Raoul I'm sorry, Sad, Truly I'm sorry, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, vent fic, you deserve better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustygondola/pseuds/dustygondola
Summary: Raoul's love for Christine is sure to be his downfall.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: No Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He's A Person

Have you ever fallen in love? Had to sit and watch as your crush went through relationship after relationship, hurting you horribly because that person would never even look at you? Raoul never thought that he would be affected so badly by his feelings, but when he saw Christine again, after so long, he realized that he was in love. It all came crashing down from there.

Occasionally, he would get a shard of hope. Christine would offer to spend a few hours with him. Those moments were pure bliss. However, he knew that the moment he left, Christine would be swarmed by suitors of all types, each ready to sweep her away. That was the bad part. There was always a bad part. Raoul hated it.

Some days, he thought to himself about it all. Those days were the worst. It felt as if someone was ripping his heart in half. He just wanted it to end. For love to just stop existing once and for all. He would cry, but that would ruin his reputation. The Vicomte de Chagny tearing up over a girl? News like that spread around the city, and his life would be over! 

When he was alone, though, he would cry. Where no one could see him, in bed at night. He would cry and cry. For hours, he'd sob. He'd cry until he could no longer breath. He was truly pathetic.

It hurt to love her. It was a repulsing feeling. The experience wouldn't even make him stronger, or a better person, or anything. He beat himself up over it, as well. He never once realized that he'd clenched his fists so hard that his nails had cut into his palms and drew blood. He never realized, no. He couldn't even think. What a disgusting, pitiful creature he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Raoul, I'm sorry.
> 
> Please please please feel free to leave some constructive criticism! And, of course, feel free to give any Phantom related suggestions! Can't gaurentee that I'll write anything above the mature rating, though.


End file.
